Ram's Sister Love Adventure
by Silent-Ninja-Ram
Summary: What happens when Rom becomes a futa? What does it mean for Ram? How did they even learn about what a futa even is! Read now to find out
1. Rom x Ram

Hey guys welcome to my first fanfic! Now before I go on, I want you ALL to know that this and any other fanfic I make all share one Universe. Okay did you get that? Hehe onwards! Forgot to say that this is a Rom x Ram ship, if you don't like it then please turn around you have been warned.

"Today's date is December 19th, 2019...the time is 3:15 pm.." said Ram as she was hiding in the dark closet from someone who was hunting her down, she got quiet as she heard footsteps come into the kitchen. "I.." she whispered lowly, sitting down on the floor in the closet "am..going to leave the closet when they leave the kitchen.." she continued narrative whispering to herself. The footsteps left the kitchen,taking this as her chance she hoped up, knocking over a toy police car that shun blue and white lights in the closet with a loud 'weeee-oooo-weee-oooo' sound coming from it. Ram quickly ran out the closet and looked around in panic as she knew the hunter was on their way back. Ram saw the bathroom at the end of the hall, she ran there as fast as she can only to be tackled into a room, she struggled with the hunter for a while before looking up to the hunter to see Rom giggling with a big smile on her face.

Rom grabbed her sister's hands pinning them above her head. Ram sighed and stopped struggling with Rom who was revealed as the hunter. Rom stopped giggling and smiled. "I got you!" she giggled "And now you have to help me out!" She let Ram's hands go then got up off her as she extended her hands to her.

Ram grabbed her hands and picked herself up with a slight groan and hint of failure for losing. "Yeah, I do have to help you but where's Blanc? Couldn't she help you out?" Ram asked as she took noticed they were in Rom's room.

Rom closed her room door behind them being sure to lock it. "Blanc's gone to Leanbox to discuss some new plans with Vert, and no, I wouldn't dare ask her." Rom to her dresser and pulled out a red bottle with a blue icon on it.

Ram took notice of her walls being blue and her floor were white stainless carpet with black furniture placed around the room neatly and dark blue curtain blocking the sun from entering. She saw a dresser stood four feet to the left of the room door with a white mirror on top of it and a white sheet spread across her bed with matching set. "Rom, you sure love the color blue don't you?" she looked at Rom who held a bottle in her hands. "What's that?"

Rom turned around showing her sister the blue bottle she had in her hands. "Yes, the color blue is so beautiful and free. It reminds me of winter time in Lowee... something like how you like the color red because it represents our summer days." Rom grabbed tapped the bottle. "These are Futa gummies!"

Ram walked over to Rom, examining the bottle, she turned it around to see steps on the back. "Futa gummies..? You mean Nepgear's product finally went Nation wide? That's good.. but why do you have some?" She looked at Rom who had eaten the gummies and put the bottle away.

Rom winked at Ram as she went over to her bed and sat down on it. "Come sit down ove-" Rom was cut off with a loud moan escaping her mouth. She bit her lower lip as she rubbed her thighs together. 'W-what is this? Why do I feel funny?' Ram walked over to her. Rom continued her moans as she now felt very hot, she immediately undressed herself and tossed her clothes on the bed next to her.

Ram had heard the moans and went over to her "Rom what are yo-" she blushed immediately when she realized her sister ate the futa gummies and was currently stripping down to her underwear. "Rom, what's going on?"

Rom gave another loud moan before taking her panties and bra off sitting them with her closed, exposing her b-cups to her twin sister. "S-somethings coming out~!" she moaned as a seven inch dick submerged from her vagina. "Ahhh~" she moaned, panting heavily with a dark blush on her face. "Heyy~ you have to get naked too~"

Ram stared at the seven inch dick, she watched as it throbbed for attention but eventually got naked. "Rom.." she sensed Rom's hormones had sky rocketed "There's a dick sticking out your pussy!" She poked Rom's dick and it throbbed more.

Rom giggled as she watched her sister poke her dick. "That's what Futa gummies are for~! But sadly I can only cum three times before it goes away~" she patted Ram's head gently. "I want you to stroke it for me~"

Ram blushed as she was sure that's what their recent "practice time" was preparing her for. Ram slowly reached out and grabbed her Rom's dick and gently stroked it up and down getting a good measure of seven inches long and three inches wide. "It's so hot..and hard." She blushed.

Rom moaned sweetly as Ram stroked her dick for her. "That feels good Ram~ mmm~ now lick the sides~!" Rom moaned again, leaning back as she enjoyed it.

Ram nodded with a blush as she leaned down the left side, licked it slowly, going up and down with a blush on her face as her pussy was getting wet and her b-cups tits were already hard. "Mmm~" she moved over to the right side and licked it up and down. "Mmm~"

Rom moaned softly as she petted Ram's head, truly enjoying the pleasure she was receiving. "Ahh~ Ram~ mmm~" she moaned again, Ram blushed more then lean up to the tip, licking it a few times. Rom blushed, moaned louder "Haa~!" Ram slowly continued licking the tip, gently massaging the tip with her fingers as she spread the pee hole open and licked it. Rom moaned even more, enjoying the foreplay greatly.

Ram had closed her eyes when she licked Rom's dick pee hole a few times then slide it in her mouth and bobbed her head up and down at a medium pace. "Mmmm~" she held onto Rom's thighs as she sucked her dick, loving the fact her sister had temporary became a futa.

Rom was moaning uncontrollably as she was receiving her first blow job. "Ahh~! Ram, Ram,~! Ah~!" she petted Rom's head congratulating her on what she done so far. Ram blushed, opening her eyes to look at Rom as she sucked her dick. "Ah~!" Rom moaned as she shot two louder down Ram's throat.

Ram moaned as she sucked Rom's dick and stopped after she felt something hot and sticky go down her throat, she swallowed it with her eyes closed realizing this was Rom's cum, her taste, her love juice. She waited until she was sure Rom was done before pulling Rom's dick out her mouth and panted, licking her lips. "You taste so good~"

Rom was panting heavily and she giggled nervously at Ram before speaking. "Thanks~ you sure did a good job making me cum~" Rom giggled as her dick throbbed a few times, she gently laid Ram down on the bed and rubbed her dick against her dripping wet pussy.

Ram moaned from the touch, spreading her legs widely and her hands placed on Rom's shoulders, the twins locked eyes for a brief moment, closing their eyes as they kissed. Ram felt herself blush from the softness of Rom's lips against her own, she opened her mouth and rubbed her tongue against Rom's when it entered her mouth. "Mmm~" she moaned.

Rom moaned as well, enjoying her own taste with a mixture of Ram's taste very much. "Mmmm~" they continued kissing for seven minutes before breaking apart for air. Rom waisted no time as she aligned her dick with Ram's pussy before sliding it inside Ram, breaking her hymen thus taking her virginity. Ram let out a loud yelp for a while until the pain subsided with a trinkle of blood on Rom's dick. "Here I go~" she giggled.

Ram nodded as Rom started thrusting deep inside her at a slow pace, she moaned and held onto her shoulders with each thrust. "Ah~! Rom~ ah~!" She moaned loud enough to get the attention of one of their guards in Blanc's office who only smiled. "Ah~! Please do it harder~ fuck me harder~!"

Rom moaned as she held on her hips enjoying it as well. "Ram~! Ah~! Your pussy is so amazing~!" Rom blushed as she let Ram wrap her legs around her waist for more mobility. "Is my dick good~? Can you take it~!"

Ram moaned with her tongue hanging out her mouth, nodding to her as she moaned. "Ah~! Ahhh~! Your dick is so good Rom~! I can take it~!" She moaned more as she drooled a lot. Rom leaned down and licked her tongue as they entered another heated kiss

Rom kept thrusting even deeper while hitting Ram's g-spot multiple times too. "Mmmm~!" They moaned in unison, she broke the kiss and thrusted faster. "C-C-Cumming~!" She cooed with each thrust.

Ram moaned and bucked her hips feeling her climax coming as well. "Rom~! Ah~! Fuck me Rom, fuck me~!" She moaned as she held on with all her might, moaning even louder. "Rom, Rom, Rom~!.I love you~ ah~! I love youu,~!"

Rom continued thrusting as she heard Ram's words she giggled at how happy her sister was. " I love you too~! Ahh~!" The two cummed together, they panted extremely heavily holding on to each other for a bit before slowly breaking apart. Rom's dick disappeared as she laid down next to Ram.

Ram was fairly exhausted with Rom's cum leaking out her pussy she gently held on to her sister and cuddled her weakly as Rom covered them up. "That was amazing" she panted.

Rom panted equally tired and nods while holding her really close. "Thanks for your help today~ i really enjoyed it too~" She kissed Ram one last time on the lips gently, the duo soon closed their eyes, falling asleep, whispering each other's names in pure ecstasy.

Outside the room were none other than Mina, she had been blushing extremely red with her hand over her mouth as she witnessed the entire thing and no-one else did. "Thank goodness those pills can't get girls pregnant…" she sighed relieved has she walked to the living room and went to sit down to watch TV. "Then again.. I'm happy Rom and Ram could deepen their love as sisters."

That's it for this chapter! If this does well I'll gladly make another chapter to it! Byeees Silent-Ninja-Ram out!


	2. Epilogue

Chapter 2: Epilogue

It's been one week and four days since Ram and Rom had their fun time. Mina had reported to Blanc about what had happened in her four day absence. Mina was instructed to keep the sisters seperated for as long as she could, and that she did. Nepgear had discontinued the use of her Futa pills when she heard about what they had done. Ram was sitting in her room wearing her ninja outfit with a ninja star in her hand, she twiddled her fingers around as she stared at it. "I wonder what I should do.." said Ram as she threw her ninja star at the wall when her door opened, she was surprised to see Rom there.

"Ram, what're you doing?" she asked her as she walked over to her sister, being sure to leave the door open so Mina could find her. "If I wasn't cautious I would have probably been bit by that."

Ram thought on what Rom said, a image of her sweet sister walking in unguarded and bit by the Ninja star surely wasn't a sight she wanted to see. She shook her head rapidly. "I'm so sorry! I'll be more careful next time!"

Rom smiled as she patted her head. "That's my sister, now come on." She walked out the door saying. "Blanc wants us to go to Planeptune to meet with Nepgear and Neptune."

Ram got off her bed, adjusting herself a bit as she got her weapon ready and grabbed her ninja star out the wall. "Neptune really did grow huh? I overheard Mina referring to her as Big Nep or Adult Nep now..do we have to call her that too?"

Rom walked out Ram's room. "Neptune is still Neptune to me, and I think it should be the same for you."

"Right" was all Ram could say. The two went in the living room and to their surprise Mina was talking with someone else. This lady was the same height as Mina, her hair was long that it stopped half an inch above her butt, her hair was purple. She also had a gun jokester on her right leg and an all black hoodie on with purple linings going through it with a letter N where the pockets should be. Ram realised this was non other than Neptune. "wow…" was all she could manage to say.

Neptune blinked as she looked over at Rom and Ram, she smiled waving her hand. "Heyy! Long time no seee!" she kneeled down and opened her arms just as Rom had ran into her arms to hug her.

Ram looked to Mina who smiled warmly, taking a step back and gestured to the girl behind her,seeing it was had on a hat with a blue jacket on and matching skirt, some boots and brown gloves on with a mage staff in her hands. "Purple..Mage.. Nepgear?" she said lowly.

Nepgear looked confused and laughed a little. "That sounds an interesting name to call me, Ram. You're kinda quiet, what's up?" she asked her while twiddling her staff in her hands.

Rom broke the hug with Neptune who was stretching her arms. "Ram's Silent like a true Ninja!" She smiled as she looked at her sister.

Ram blinked thinking on it and nod. "That's because I'm Silent Ninja Ram! I'm supposed to be quiet." She pouted playfully, "are we still going to Planeptune?"

Nepgear nodded while adjusting her hat on her. "Yes we are, except bike sis doesn't really transform since she's matured." she looked at Neptune who had her hands on her hips smiling.

Neptune nodded in agreement with Nepgear "You got it right Nepgear!" She and Nepgear giggled.

Rom looked at Ram who was in deep thought about something. She looked at Neptune "But you can sti transform can't you?" she asked worried.

Ram looked at Rom as if she had just answered her question for her.

Neptune nodded and smiled proudly. "Of course I can! I only transform when I need too. My fighting skills are somewhat equal to Noire when she's in her Next Black form!"

Mina clapped after hearing it. "Wow, its never been done before, you're actually raising your human form power to rival a goddess..not bad."

Nepgear held her staff to her listening. "hey shouldn't we-" she was Interrupted when there was a knock at the front door...

To be continued


End file.
